


Sleepless.

by wolfwritings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwritings/pseuds/wolfwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless.

Cora isn't sure why but she misses Stiles. He has been running around her mind for months. She was wondering how the boy was doing. She found out when Derek got a call from Scott and Cora overheard the conversation. Scott was catching Derek up on the events in Beacon Hills and then she heard his name, Stiles. According to Scott things weren't going very good for the boy she has grown to lov-- tolerate. From what she heard Stiles now has a darkness surrounding his heart because he sacrificed himself and came back to life to save his father. Something she did not know about. Cora suddenly felt sick. Stiles sacrificed himself and she didn't know. He could have died and she just left without saying goodbye. Guilt suddenly washed over her and she stood still. Derek walked in to see his baby sister pale in the face with a blank look.  
"Cora? Cora! What's wrong?"  
"I have to go back.." was all she said and Derek knew that she was listening to his conversation. "You care about him, don't you?" Cora shifted onto each foot and with a sigh nodded her head and made her way out the door.

* * *

Stiles isn't sure when he stopped caring about the things he heard outside of his window but the sound of something rustling through the bushes didn't startle him at all. He sat at his computer desk and didn't turn around, not even when he heard someone or something start to climb through.  
"I thought you would have jumped or flailed around when I made some noise outside."  
"Cora?" Stiles said lowly. Refusing to turn around, he was almost sure that this was something his mind was imagining. Cora was the main focus of his nightmares and hallucinations. They get worse almost every night. Countless nightmares of Stiles finding Cora’s body have left him exhausted. So now, he doesn't sleep.  
"Yes, It's Cora. Turn around before I punch you or something!"  
Stiles slowly shook every dark thought out of his mind. Tearing up at the thought that this wasn't real. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder turning him around. Cora stepped back and looked at the boy. His hair was ruffled as if he had just woken up but there were deep bags under his eyes showing that he most likely hasn't slept in days. He looked up at her tears forming in his eyes with a frown on his face. Cora did not know what to do, so she hugged him. It took Stiles by surprise but after awhile he stood and squeezed her tightly. Both Stiles and Cora were overwhelmed with feelings. Cora wasn't sure how bad Stiles' darkness or whatever was affecting him but it looked like it was bad. Stiles was just happy that Cora was here, for the first time in months. He felt happy, and all Cora did was hug him. After the long embrace Stiles let go but Cora grabbed his hand and led him over to his bed. They sat and Cora wiped a tear off the boys cheek.  
"You should really get some sleep Stilinski. You aren't looking too good."  
"I know, it's just I can't because of the.. I just can't."  
"Because of what?"  
"Oh, nothing. It's nothing. What are you doing back in town?"  
"Stiles! Tell me why you can't sleep and then I'll tell you why I came back."  
"Well, I did some things... to save my dad. And as a result there is a darkness around my heart. I didn't think it was going to affect me really bad. Scott and Allison have it too but you know, th-they have each other to help get through it. It's a mixture of things that happen." Cora noticed Stiles was now shaking but decided not to make any movements. "It mostly just feels like a dark cloud surrounding me but when I sleep.. I have these nightmares. About finding bodies, sometimes I'm killing my family. But most of the time I find your body. A-and I just think of when you said all I do is find the bodies. What if there is a truth to that? I just can't sleep because the nightmares about finding your body are constant. It made it worse that I didn't know where you were or.. or if you were okay!" Stiles shouted the last part, tears falling from his eyes. Cora sat there disappointed in herself over the things she once said to the boy sitting next to her. Once again, she wiped the tears from his face and laid him down on the bed. "Close your eyes, and sleep. I'm here now. It's okay, alright? I'm not going anywhere."  
Stiles closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. Cora sat awake, Stiles' head resting on her stomach. She watched as he jerked in his sleep, it was obvious he was having a nightmare. Tears fell from her eyes but she didn't wipe them away she let them fall while she ran her fingers through Stiles hair, hoping to calm him down. But he didn't.  
Cora spoke quietly through tears, "I came back for you Stilinski."  
As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she couldn't leave, not again.

* * *

Over the next week Cora stayed with Stiles every night so that he could sleep. She watched over him and made sure he was okay. But something wasn't okay with the situation because.. Now Cora was the one who couldn't sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly writing a part two if you would like.


End file.
